1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to luggage containers. More specifically, to convertible luggage that can be used as a wheeled suitcase and backpack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A challenge to traveling has always been carrying one""s belongings in the most efficient and easy manner. To meet this challenge, convertible luggage designs have appeared in the prior art to convert from a wheeled suitcase to a backpack, and vice versa. However, prior art designs have had various problems concerning manufacturing, manufacturing cost, user comfort and aesthetics. In particular, wheeled backpacks require a rigid frame piece located on the backside of the backpack to support the extendable handle, indirectly supporting the weight of the backpack and the contents therein when used as wheeled luggage.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art shows a wheeled backpack 7 with a rigid frame piece 17 supporting the extendable handle 27 on the backpack. The rigid frame piece 17 is secured to the top side of the backpack 7 with rivets 37a and 37b as well as other means of fastening such as chemical adhesives or fabric stitching. The rigid frame piece 17 is often constructed of hard plastic, light weight metal, or other non-pliable material. Generally, the sleeves 47 of the extending members 57 of the extendable handle are fused to the rigid frame piece 17, constituting one single component.
The presence of this single component creates several disadvantages to the prior art design. Firstly, material cost for rivets 37a and 37b and adhesive for securing the rigid frame piece 17 to the backpack 7, material cost for the rigid frame piece 17, and manufacturing and labor costs in incorporating these parts are added to the overall cost of producing the wheeled backpack 7. Secondly, when in backpack configuration, user comfort is decreased because the rigid frame piece 17 can further protrude the extendable handle into the user""s shoulders, back, head and neck areas. Thirdly, the rigid frame piece 17 limits the expandable features of the wheeled backpack. Finally, the presence of the rigid frame piece 17 and rivets 37 detract from the overall aesthetics of the wheeled backpack 7. Although various attempts have been made to solve these problems, as popularity of convertible suitcases become increasingly more popular, an improved design is needed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved luggage apparatus that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wheeled backpack that is aesthetically pleasing, that increases user comfort, and that decreases manufacturing, material and labor costs and while retaining sufficient rigidity and stability.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a convertible luggage container capable of being in a backpack mode or a wheeled suitcase mode comprises a first compartment having a backside with a top edge; a pair of wheels mounted to the first compartment; a second compartment affixed to the first compartment; a first cover having a bottom edge and is affixed to the backside of the first compartment near the top edge, wherein a pocket is formed; a frame piece that is attached to an extendable handle and that is affixed to the first compartment, wherein the frame piece is situated within the pocket; a second cover defining and providing access to the second compartment; and a pair of shoulder straps having two ends wherein the ends are affixed within the second compartment, such that the straps can be deployed by opening the second compartment, and when the second compartment is closed, the straps are secured within the second compartment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an additional cover is formed near the top edge of the backside of the first compartment so that a pocket is formed in which the frame piece would be situated in, thus securing the frame piece to the backside of the first compartment.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the cover is defined by a front side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first and second side edges and a center, wherein the cover further comprises a first and second fasteners attached near the first and second side edges of the back side. The cover further comprises a third fastener attached near the center of the front side. In preferred embodiments, the first and second fasteners are exposed by opening the cover and wrapping it over the bottom edge covering the pair of wheels and removably affixed to the first compartment using the third fastener when in the convertible luggage is in the backpack mode. Still further, the wheels are cushioned by the thickness of the cover since it is wrapped over the wheels.
Advantages of the present invention over the prior art include the lack of an exposed rigid frame piece, which can cause discomfort to the user during movement when the luggage item is used as a backpack. In addition, manufacturing and material costs are lessened by providing a smaller frame piece enclosed within the main compartment. Other advantages include the ability to eliminate unnecessary strap buckles along the outside of the luggage. By completely enclosing the shoulder straps within the second compartment, the luggage can be better used in tight spaces and other situations where the buckles may get entangled or exposed to damage (e.g. baggage claim at an airport.) In addition, by providing a layer of cushion between the user and the wheels of the luggage, additional comfort can be given to the wearer of the luggage in the backpack mode.